Albus Potter and the Resurrection Stone
by PotterGirl97
Summary: This story sees the adventures of Albus Potter in his first year at Hogwarts. He befriends Scorpius Malfoy, and together they discover magic that many people have never seen before. Inspired by J.K.R's Harry Potter.
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Chapter One- Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

'Look who it is.'  
>Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded swiftly and turned away again.<br>'So that's little Scorpius,' said Ron under his breath. 'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.'  
>'Ron, for heaven's sake' said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. 'Don't try to turn them against each other before-' she was interrupted by the tap she got on her shoulder.<br>'You would never have thought it possible: Mudblood and Weasel spawn. Well, now I guess I have seen everything.'  
>Malfoy had not grown much since leaving Hogwarts, and his bleach blonde hair was thinning a little on top of his head. The woman standing next to him had hair as dark as Harry's, with a sharp pointed nose that gave the impression that she was looking down upon the Potter and Weasley clan. The boy in between them resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.<br>'Shove off, Malfoy.' snapped Ron, who did not like to be put down in front of his children.  
>'Still not learned any new come-backs then, Weasel King? Pity. I guess you never were the sharpest wand in the shop.' replied Malfoy, his eyes narrowing towards the ginger child clinging to Ron's leg.<br>'Malfoy, now is not the time or the place. Back off, and learn from your mistakes. Look what happened to your family after the war- do you really want that again?' said Ginny snidely, looking at the woman at Draco's side.  
>'Ah yes, where are my manners.. I think introductions are in order. Scar-head, Weasels, Mudblood- this is my wife, Astoria. Astoria- well, you know who this is...' said Draco. Astoria narrowed her eyes as she took in the appearance of the people before her; it was obvious she wasn't impressed.<br>Why today? Why did Malfoy come back to taunt them today? Harry turned to look at the clock above them. 5 to eleven. The train would be leaving soon, with or without his children on board.  
>Harry turned towards the Hogwarts Express, pulling Ginny, Albus and Lily with him. Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo followed.<br>'Oh, and Potter?' shouted Draco. 'Please tell me your children aren't as much of a drama queen as you were. I don't want my boy growing up the same way I did: around wannabe-heros.'  
>Astoria's head flew up as she gave a sharp giggle at her husband's remark. Hermione and Ginny held Ron and Harry back by the arm: they couldn't make a scene here. Today was meant to be Albus's and Rose's day, after all.<br>Draco gave a wink at the group, and walked off hand in hand with his wife. Little Scorpius paused for a moment, and stared wide-eyed at each member of the little family. Then he ran after his mother and father, looking back occasionally towards the Potter and Weasleys. Why did his grey eyes stare for so long at Albus? Harry had to agree with Ron here: he did not want his children to make friends with a Malfoy, whatever the circumstances.

'Comon, let's go and find a space' said Harry.  
>'Hey!'<br>James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news. He steadied himself when he saw the look on his father's face.  
>'Who was that man?' asked James. Harry had told his children about the Malfoy's to an extend when explaining his time at Hogwarts. However, he did not go into too much detail, because he didn't want to put a bad impression on the school.<br>Harry paused, biting his lip. James, being the eldest of the children, would understand what happened. Albus and Rose could tell him all they wanted, but would he understand Harry's true loathing for the man underneath their explanation? He decided against telling James the details, and replied with 'Mr Malfoy.'  
>Jame's eyes narrowed, but he did not push the point. Obviously, he had more pressing matters to discuss.<br>As Harry predicted, James burst with 'Teddy's back there, just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!'  
>The parents sighed. It was so typical of James to deliver gossip; he had got into trouble already for it at school. Whilst Ginny scolded James for interrupting Teddy, Harry turned to face his youngest son. Albus was usually good at concealing his emotions, but today was another story. His small, skinny hands were shaking uncontrollably as he stared his father in the eyes. It still shocked Harry to see exactly his shape and colour eyes reflected back at him; at least that part of his mother wasn't lost.<p>

'Albus, what's wrong?' asked Harry.  
>Albus's face whitened as he looked shiftily around the platform. He seemed unable to speak.<br>'It's completely natural to be nervous, son. I was when it was my first time. But honestly, you're going to love it. You probably won't even want to come home for the holidays!'  
>Albus just nodded. Harry knew something else was bothering him, as it wasn't like Albus to keep silent. Harry bent over, and stared squarely into those emerald green eyes he knew so well.<br>'J-just say I am put into Slytherin..?' whispered Albus.  
>Harry now understood. 'Then Slytherin house would have gained a great, young wizard. It really doesn't matter to us, Al. But, if you're really worried about it, you can choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account.'<br>'Really?' Asked Albus.  
>'It did for me.' replied Harry.<p>

At that moment, the whistle blew and the train doors began to shut. James gave Harry a fleeting hug as he ran to the train, while Ginny was hugging Albus. Rose was already onboard, waiting for Albus.  
>Albus turned towards his father, looked at him for a second, and then ran to give him a goodbye hug. 'You'll write, won't you?' he shouted as he began to quickly back towards the train.<br>'Of course we will!' Ginny shouted back. The three children got a compartment with a window next to their parents, so they could wave through the glass.

Hermione gave a giggle.  
>'What?' asked Ron, eyeing her suspiciously.<br>'I seem to remember our first train ride to Hogwarts. Two boys and a girl. And look!' screamed Hermione, pointing dramatically at the window by their children. A toad was jumping around the compartment.  
>'Ironic, isn't it?' Hermione gasped. Harry gave a chuckle, while Ron's face seemed to go a bit pale under his electric red hair.<br>'They're going to have so much fun. I wish we would go back.' whined Ginny. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.  
>At that moment, the train started to move forwards, while deep puffs of grey smoke emitted from the steam engine. The controller gave one more whistle, and with a final wave, the train had rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.<p> 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chpt 2- the Hogwarts express

It was a complete catastrophe.

As soon as the platform was out of view, James leapt off his seat as fast as he could and went off to find his friends. This left Albus and Rose alone together in the otherwise empty compartment. How were they meant to know when they were nearly at Hogwarts? How were they meant to know when to put on their robes? Albus's already clammy fingers started to slide beneath each other as he twisted them together nervously.

"Oh, get a grip Al. There's nothing to be nervous about. We're going to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Rose. Her freckled face frowned as she looked closer at Albus.

"I know," Albus said in a barely audible whisper. "It's just.. I felt safer with James around. Also.. I don't want to be sorted into Slytherin..."

"Oh fine. So you don't feel safe around me," snapped Rose back. She flipped her ginger curls out of her face as she stood up and started towards the door. "I get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find some other company. Preferably such that isn't depressed. See you later."

"No, Rose. You know that's not what I meant-!" But she had already slammed the compartment door closed before he could finish his sentence.

Albus slumped back into his chair and placed his hands over his eyes. "Fantastic..." he said to himself.

Just then, the compartment door slid open again.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I didn't feel safe-" he stopped speaking as he looked up. The person stood in the frame of the door was not Rose Weasley. It was not even his brother, James.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but everywhere else is full. Do you mind..?" The boy gestured to the empty seat opposite to where Albus was sat.

"I guess not." replied Albus. Wasn't this the same boy whose father had just started a confrontation with his family? He was just about to ask when-

"Sorry about earlier. On the platform, I mean. My dad doesn't know when to stop. I'm Scorpius by the way, Scorpius Malfoy." the boy threw the words at Albus as though he couldn't get them out quick enough.

"Oh... Right. I'm Albus, Albus Potter."

"Ohho, I know... Harry Potter's son and all that... quite a famous family..." whispered Scorpius as he looked at Albus in awe.

Albus knew, of course, that is father was very famous within the wizarding world. However, it still felt weird for people to talk to him about 'Harry Potter'. To Albus, Harry was just his dad.

An awkward silence seemed to have burst into the room with them; it felt as solid as if someone had just slapped him around the face with it.

"So..." said Scorpius. He seemed to have felt the tension in the compartment, too.

"So... We're going to Hogwarts! I take it you want to be in Slytherin?" asked Albus politely. Even though he was trying to make conversation, he was not listening to carefully. Right now, he would much rather go and find Rose to apologise.

"Oh, I don't know. Of course, Slytherin has changed since the second wizarding war, but it still has a bad reputation. I feel if I were in Ravenclaw, I would be pushed too hard and sent over my limits. Gryffindor- well, I suppose it's ok. But I'd rather be brainy then brawny. And Hufflepuff... Well who wants to be in Hufflepuff?" Scorpius laughed.

"I don't know, Hufflepuff doesn't sound too bad..." Albus replied. Scorpius stopped laughing at once.

"I guess I'm undecided. I'll just go wherever the sorting hat places me! What about you?"

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor. Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor, on my mother's and father's sides. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, I guess." answered Albus. He decided to leave out how much he didn't want to be in Slytherin. He didn't want to make an enemy before they even got to Hogsmeade.

"Fair enough. You seem a little preoccupied... are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?" Scorpius asked.

Albus looked away from the door and stared directly at Scorpius. His bright blonde hair had been sleeked back from his forehead, which emphasised his sharp pointed chin. His shocking aqua blue eyes looked straight back into Albus's green ones.

At that moment, Albus realised something. As he took in the bright, yet concerned smile on Scorpius's face, he knew that he needn't be worried about making an enemy today. Scorpius had come to make a friend.

Albus was no longer worried about Rose, or James, or even Hogwarts. All that mattered now was him and his new best friend talking to each other as much as possible before they were possibly sorted into different houses.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry, I was just a little worried about my cousin... but do you want a game of Exploding Snap?" asked Albus, returning Scorpius's wide smile.

"Yeah, sure!"

They spent the rest of the time before lunch discussing what they might be learning this year, different spells they might encounter, and teachers.

"I know Professor Longbottom teaches Herbology, and Professor McGonagall is still teacher of Transfiguration, but that's it." said Scorpius wisely.

"Hagrid is gamekeeper, but that's all I know too. I really hope there isn't anyone nasty there." replied Albus.

"Me too."

After the lunch trolley had come around, and the duo bought many packets of Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, they played more Exploding Snap. Twice a prefect had to come in to tell them to be quiet because they were laughing so hard.

"It's starting to get dark. Do you think we should put our robes on now?" asked Al.

Scorpius nodded, and the two got changed and sat down for more discussions about the sorting.

"I heard the sorting hat is quite patchy now. Do you think it's still reliable enough to say which house we belong to?" questioned Albus.

"Of course it is. It's worked all these years before us, why should it stop now? We'll be fine." Scorpius reassured him.

A few hours later, new lights were seen through the dark windows. The train started to slow, and a voice from the corridor outside was shouting "Hogsmeade Station! Keep to your left! First years, head towards the boats!"

Albus and Scorpius gathered their things, and headed out onto the platform.

"First years! First years, this way!" boomed a familiar deep voice.

"Hiya, Hagrid." shouted Albus through all the noise.

"Hello Albus! How're you? How's mum and dad, an' Ron an' Hermione?" replied Hagrid.

"Yeah, we're all fine thanks. Hagrid, this is Scorpius."

"Ah, Scorpius Malfoy I guess? Nice to meet you."

"He-hello." said Scorpius. He was evidently overwhelmed by the huge size and scruffy beard of Hagrid.

"We'll have plenty o' time to talk later, you two. For now, I need to get you into the castle. FIRST YEARS!" Hagrid bellowed again. "FOLLOW ME!"

Hagrid lead the group of small, terrified looking first years to the boats by the lake.

"If you look forward in a sec, you'll see the castle. Let's go." He took the lead in the party of boats that were floating towards the huge dark mass in the centre of their path.

As Hagrid had said, they got their first look of the castle a few seconds after taking off. It was absolutely breathtaking.

There were three tallest towers that shot above them all, with beautiful pointed tops that Albus was sure were extremely fragile. Each brick had been perfectly placed so it complimented the shape of that specific building nicely. The whole castle was enormous! Yellow lights were coming through the carefully rounded windows, which gave the place a good feel of home.

"Woah." gasped Scorpius beside him.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" replied Hagrid in approval.

They arrived on land, and there waiting for them was a lady who Albus recognised from many photographs his father had shown him.

"Good evening. Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall.


	3. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 3- The Sorting Hat

They followed Professor McGonagall inside the castle, into the entrance hall. Once everyone was safely inside, the large oak doors swung shut and bolted themselves up automatically for the night. Albus thought this was a bit strange; surely there was nobody left who would dare try and take on Hogwarts now? Harry had told him about the Battle of Hogwarts. Weren't all of the bad guys meant to be dead or in prison?

They all turned to face McGonagall at the front of the queue.

"In a few moments, we shall step through this chamber and into the Great Hall. Once inside, you will be called up in alphabetical order to be sorted into your house. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Once sorted, you will go and join your house for the beginning of term feast. Any questions?" she asked curtly.

Albus stared at the woman before him. He knew she was his father's Head of House when he was at Hogwarts 19 years ago, and she was old then. How old must she be now? Her face was covered in liver spots and wrinkles, and her grey hair was starting to thin and go straggly. Yet, she still managed to keep it in a tight bun underneath her green witch's hat.

"No questions?" she asked again. "Ok then, let's go."

She led them into the Great Hall. It was nothing like Albus had ever seen.

If possible, it was even more enchanting then the outside of the castle. There were four lanky tables set in the middle of the hall, with students wearing different coloured emblems on their robes on each one. There were massive stained glassed windows on every available space on the walls, leading up to the horizontal teachers table at the top end of the hall. There in the highest chair sat his new Headmaster. It was his first term here too, so the older students wouldn't know him either. Who could he be? Why didn't McGonagall stay Headmistress for one more year? Albus made a mental note to ask Neville or Hagrid when he got the chance.

Everyone was staring at the hat. Nobody said anything. Albus wondered what would be going on, when a pair of lips erupted from the hats fold and began to sing:

_Good evening, good evening!_

_I'm the sorting hat,_

_I'll put you where you're most believing,_

_And will be the least of a dingbat._

_Whether it be a Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart._

_Or maybe you're a Hufflepuff,_

_So faithful and loyal,_

_Being patient brings out the best in you,_

_As you're unafraid of toil._

_Maybe perhaps you belong in Ravenclaw,_

_If you've got a wise and ready mind,_

_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_

_For any Ravenclaw kind._

_Or you could be placed in Slytherin,_

_Where their reputation has changed,_

_Yet you're still cunning and cautious,_

_You're authority has been exchanged._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid,_

_I'll put you where you'll do great,_

_Or else let my mind start to fade,_

_For I'm the sorting hat!_

The hall was quiet for a moment. Then everyone was on their feet applauding as loud as they could. Albus joined in only half-heartedly; the nerves of being sorted were starting to come back to him now.

After everyone had returned to their seats, Professor McGonagall said with the highest manner of pride she could muster, "When I call your name, please come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head,"

"Courtney Anderson!"

A short girl with mousy brown hair stepped up nervously to have the hat placed on her head. It paused for a second, and then shouted "Slytherin!" The table with green badges stood up and cheered, and Courtney happily went over to join her fellow Slytherins. She looked quite happy to be part of the snakes; Albus hoped he would be just as happy wherever he got chosen to be.

Next up was a girl called Appoline Boot, who got sorted into Ravenclaw. The blue table stood up and applauded her as she walked over to them. Katie Dutton also got sorted into Ravenclaw, while Stacey Evans and Brendan Harris were the first Hufflepuffs.

It felt weird to Albus, like the sorting hat was sorting everyone in pairs. This feeling was reinsured when Georgina Harris, a skinny girl with dark eyes and hair, and Tyler Hiscock, a small boy with a large afro were sorted into Slytherin. It didn't feel right. Was Scorpius sure that the sorting hat wasn't just being lazy and old, and sorting everyone randomly in pairs?

"Scorpius Malfoy!" shouted McGonagall. Albus gave a weak, yet reassuring smile to Scorpius. He nodded back, and walked towards the hat. McGonagall placed it down lightly on his blonde hair.

It felt like it had been hours. Of course, it had only been about a minute, but Albus wanted to know where his best friend was going. For all he knew, this could have been the longest time it took for anyone to get sorted.

"Humm... better be... Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

The red table stood up and cheered the loudest out of any of the houses yet. Scorpius looked a little surprised, yet delighted all the same. Albus clapped and cheered along with everyone else, but he had suddenly become aware that that may have just been the last moments he would spend with his best friend.

Albus was really nervous now. He chanced a glance over to the Gryffindor table, and saw James and Scorpius looking warily at each other. Albus felt physically sick being left on his own, so he went to go and stand next to Rose. She also looked nervous, but composed.

Jacob McLucas and Katrina Macdonald were then sorted into Hufflepuff. They were on 'M' ... 'P' was close.

Just as Albus thought this, McGonagall shouted "Albus Potter!" There were many whispers as he started to walk to the hat. Of course, if his father was famous, he would be too. He wondered if James had got this when he first came.

The hat was placed gingerly on his head. He screwed up his eyes, and prepared himself for the worst.

"Hum... I see a lot of potential here. Not a bad mind at all ... yet you doubt yourself. You would rather take the easy option out then be placed where you truly belong. I have met a bonnet like your before, and he is actually sat in this hall right now. He asked to be placed in Hufflepuff rather than where he truly belonged..."

_Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!_

Albus thought the words over and over in his head.

"Not Slytherin?" He could tell the hat was humouring him. "You know boy, your father said the exact same words to me when it was his sorting. And I suppose if you're anything like him, then what I'm about to do will benefit everyone."

Albus opened his eyes. Then he heard the hat scream out into the hall-

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone in the hall cheered this time. Albus couldn't believe it- he was in Gryffindor, with his best friend and brother! His smiled his most glorious smile, and joined Scorpius on the red table. There his back was patted, hand was shaken, and he was welcomed by every person there. It was the best feeling in the world.

Now there were only a few people left. Rose was one of them. Albus turned back towards the teaching table, where he watched the rest be sorted. As Chloe Ramsden was put into Slytherin, and Amy Roberts into Gryffindor, something the hat had said to him came back...

_"I have met a bonnet like your before, and he is actually sat in this hall right now. He asked to be placed in Hufflepuff rather than where he truly belonged..."_

Who was it talking about? He looked around the hall, to see any guilty faces. Albus had no clue. However, he made the second mental note of the day to find out who it was talking about.

"Rose Weasley!"

Rose walked boldly up to the hat. Albus had no doubt she wouldn't be placed in Hufflepuff or Slytherin- she just wasn't that sort of person. She was brainy and brawny, so the only question now was Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

The hat paused for just a second, and then it screamed-

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone applauded Rose as much as they had Albus. Of course, her parents were quite famous now too.

"Ah, thank God for that!" cried Rose, as she sat next to Amy.

There were just two boys left now, Jake Williams and Anthony Wharton, who were both sorted into Ravenclaw.

McGonagall rolled up her scroll, and went to sit down in the chair next to the mysterious headmaster.

He got up, walked towards the front of the platform, and opened his arms wide as if he were embracing every single one of them.

"Good evening children," he said in a deep Irish voice.

It was a weird feeling. Albus felt completely safe with this stranger he had never met before. His short glossy brunette hair glistened under the stars of the enchanted ceiling, while his hazel eyes took in the appearance of the children before him. He was not a tall man, but was a little taller than Neville who sat at the end of the teachers table. Neville caught Albus's eye, and winked at him. Albus had always admired Neville, and so smiled back widely to return his gesture. Albus then looked down the teachers table for Hagrid. He was sat next to Professor McGonagall, staring with a mixed look of respect and happiness towards his new boss. Albus turned his attention back towards the man standing before them all, just as he began to say-

"I'm sure you've all had an excellent summer. Many of you right now are probably wondering what I am doing standing up here, and not dear Professor McGonagall. The answer is simple: Professor McGonagall missed being Head of Gryffindor house, and if she wanted to continue doing so, she was no longer allowed to be Head. So, that is where I come in!" he laughed humorously. "My name is Professor Seamus Finnigan. I left Hogwarts 19 years ago, with the likes of Professor Longbottom here. I hope you accept me graciously as your new Head!

Now, some start of term reminders. Mr Filch would please like to remind you all that any Weasley product is banned in the corridors," he looked slightly towards Rose, Albus and James as he said this. "And the forbidden forest is out of bounds. I cannot stress to you enough how dangerous it is in there. Ever since the war took place here, not many people have been able to go in there and come back out unhurt. So please, we don't want any more casualties taking place here. Quidditch trials are taking place in two weeks, so speak to your heads of house if you wish to sign up.

Enough talking for me! Let's eat!" he finished with another laugh, clapped his hands, and made tons of food appear before them.

Finnigan... Finnigan... where had Albus heard that name before? He thought about it while he chewed his roast beef. All of a sudden he had become extremely tired.

Once the meal had finished, Professor Finnigan stood up and summoned them all to their rooms. After the day they had had, Albus was quite happy to be able to lie down and go to sleep.

When they arrived in their common room, Albus didn't bother to look around. He would have time to take it all in tomorrow. He ran straight up to his dormitory, got his pyjamas on, and fell asleep in his cosy, warm bed.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 4- The Beginning of the End**

Albus was confused. He had just had the best dream he had ever had in his life, and now it was all over. He dreamt that he finally got to go to Hogwarts, made some new friends, and got sorted into Gryffindor! He lay on his bed, screwing his eyes up in concentration trying to remember the entire dream. The ruby red Hogwarts express puffing out smoke... the glamorous great hall... the headmaster who he recognised from somewhere... He sighed as he remembered the mouth-watering smell of the roast beef on the tables before him. Eventually, when he heard movement from somewhere across the room, he opened his eyes.  
>Shock. Confusion. Happiness. More confusion. More happiness.<p>

Albus automatically broke out in a marvellous grin. He was sat up on his very own four-poster bed, in the Gryffindor common room, in the first year's boy dorms. He smiled at everything, from the wooden panelled floor to the deep red curtains around his bed. He looked over to his left, and saw Scorpius staring at him with laughter etched in his eyes. "Erm Albus... Why are you smiling at the curtains? Are you ok?"  
>"Scorpius! We're here! We're actually here!" laughed Albus.<br>"Yes we are. Well done." Scorpius rolled his eyes. However, Albus was too engrossed staring at the photo of a golden lion to notice Scorpius's humour. "Comon genius, we'd better get downstairs. I don't fancy being late to classes on our very first day."  
>"You're right," sighed Albus. "Are you nervous?"<br>"Nah. We'll be ok. Are you?" asked Scorpius kindly.  
>"A little..." admitted Albus.<br>"Don't worry. Let's stick together!"  
>The two got dressed at top speed into their black dress robes, and headed downstairs. Albus gasped.<p>

The room was amazing. There was brilliant fireplace where the night before there must have been a cosy fire, as the ashes were still glowing bright red. Around the fireplace were several red-cushioned sofas, where a few fifth years were sat discussing Quidditch. Across the walls were different posters of famous wizarding bands and portraits of famous Gryffindors. It was breathtaking. It was home. On the wall next to the door was a notice board that held information explaining when Quidditch trials would be, and reminding students that the forbidden forest was out of bounds. While Albus was admiring the room, he didn't realise his cousin Rose and the other Gryffindor girl whose name he couldn't remember had walked up behind him. "Amazing, isn't it?" asked Rose. "Really has a warm feeling to it. Albus?".  
>"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm just trying to take it all in." Replied Albus.<br>"I see. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Rose asked so quickly it was difficult to understand what she said.  
>"I'm sorry?"<br>"Well... your friend. You haven't introduced us." Said Rose, as though she was talking to someone very ill in a hospital. Albus hated when she did that; he scowled at her patronising tone.  
>"Right. Rose, this is-"<br>"OI YOU!" shouted a familiar voice from across the room. Albus, Scorpius, Rose and the other girl turned to see where the noise had come from. James was standing by the stairs to the dormitories. As soon as he caught his brothers eye, he sprinted towards him and smacked him around the back.  
>"Hey! What was that for?" asked Albus, rubbing the stinging patch where his brother had hit him.<br>"I just wanted to wish you good luck. And you too, Rose. Who're these?" asked James sincerely.  
>"That's where we were just getting to." Replied Rose.<br>"_If you will let me talk, then I'll tell you!_" screeched Albus. James and Rose fell silent. "Anyway, this is Scorpius." He pointed towards Scorpius who was stood by his side. He was very careful not to say his surname, as he knew that James and Rose would recognise it and tell Harry straight away that Albus had made friends with a Malfoy.  
>"Hello." Scorpius waved, and a flush of red appeared on Rose's cheek.<br>"Aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Albus in Rose's patronising tone, indicating to the girl standing at her side.  
>"Of course. Everyone, this is Amy. Amy, this is Albus, Scorpius and James." Said Rose.<br>"Hi!" said Amy. Her voice wasn't unpleasant, but Albus thought he would be very tired by the end of the day if he had to listen to that the whole time.  
>"Best be off. Don't want to be late on the first day back. See you later." Said James. He walked at a quick pace to the door to catch up with his friends.<br>"He's right. Let's go." Said Scorpius. To Albus's annoyance, Rose and Amy followed them so they wouldn't be able to have a private conversation. Albus zoned out from Rose's voice behind him ("Oh I do hope that we get to use our wands today. I've been waiting all summer, you know! I wonder what we've got first. Of course, I've read through all of my books already so I have a little bit of knowledge before we start...") and looked at the portraits that were on the walls. He was used to the people inside moving from one picture to the other, but he thought it was rather funny how a painted knight was trying to run with the group while trying to kill them. "Back you foul beasts! Nothing can get past Sir Cadogan!"

They had reached the great hall. They walked down the last set of marble staircases, and came to a halt. "What's going on? What's the holdup?" asked Amy. Albus pushed his way to the front of the large group of people that was blocking the door into the hall to see what was going on.  
>Two boys, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin, were having a duel. By the looks of it, no teachers had made it to the scene yet. "HA! TAKE THIS YOU LIER!" screamed one of the boys. The other ducked, and the spell came flying straight for Albus and hit him square in the face.<p> 


End file.
